cousins
by demongoddess129
Summary: there's another uzumaki, naruto's cousin and sasuke loves her but cousin are allowed to love right?


Team seven was running through the forest searching. Where was she? Where had they all gone. Sasuke almost shook with fear. The key word being almost. He looked over at naruto. Sasuke's never seen naruto so serious. He pushed himself forward. 'Damn you oochimaru. He thought.

**17 days before**

The hokage was signing paperwork. 'ugh this is such a drag' she thought. She smiled to herself ' I'm becoming shikamaru' she thought. She got to a sheet and read it. A look of dread came on her face.

" SHIZUNE!" she yelled out.

Shizune came running into the room. "you called hokage- sama?"

"shizune get all anbu , jounin in here.

**In the ramen stand**

"naruto can you eat any uglier?" sakura asked with a look of disgust on her face.

Naruto said nothing except continue slurping his noodles. Sasuke moved away. An anbu ninja came.

"kakashi your wanted at the hokage's office." he said through his dog mask. Kakashi nodded then turned to his team.

"you guys have the day off see you tomorrow" he said with a smile. Poof! He left. So did the other ninja. team seven finished eating and were walking together." so what do you think the hokage wanted kakashi for?"

sasuke shrugged. Sakura looked disappointed.

"well maybe they got a lead on oochimaru" naruto said. Sakura looked surprised. ' naruto just said that?'

sasuke's eyes darkened. His hand went to touch the cursed mark the damn snake gave him. 'oochimaru' he thought with hate and malice.

**In the hokage's office**

There sat the head of the hyuuga clan, the head of the inuzake(sp?) clan and all the anbu, and jounin.

"what have you called us here for hokage?" kakashi asked.

"it's about oochimaru." she said.

Everyone gave her their full attention. They haven't heard from oochimaru in months.

"it seems here he's kidnapped girls from high clans that have either special powers or a rare and powerful kekkie genkai."

Everyone looked surprised. "what since when?" anko asked.

"for years." she said in a dead voice. The head of the hyuuga clan looked startled.

" anyone one with the byuukagun?" he asked. The hokage glared at him.

"yes we also have from the inuzake (sp?) clan, hyuuga clan, uchiha clan and uzumaki clan. Gasp were heard from around the room at the last one.

"what! that's impossible Minato only had one child!" Kurenia yelled.

Kakashi was also very surprised. 'so there might be another uchiha out there besides itachi and sasuke.'

"We don't know if it's true so I want to send some people to find out team seven and 8 I wanted to send you.." but she was cut off

" I wish for neji to be sent on this mission. " the head of the hyuuga clan said. Everyone looked at him.

" if there is a chance their might be a hyuuga out there it is only common sense a hyuuga go and bring him or her back" he said like they were all idiots for not knowing. The hokage sighed. "fine then team seven, eight, and nine will go on this mission 10 days from today." everyone nodded.

"hokage-sama can I get the names and maybe a description of what these girls look like?"

"of course I almost forgot!"

she looked through the stack of papers on her desk." well they were spotted near the village in the sand by some of their ninjas and all we have is a vague description of them, we don't know their names though." people nodded.

"one is aid to have silver hair and pupil less eyes obviously the hyuuga. Another is said to have orange hair and red eyes and weird scratches on her face that are said to look like jaggedy whiskers" everone looked shocked.

"can this mean that she might be a …?" anko tried to say

"we will make no assumptions yet." lady tsunade said with a look on her face.

"continue please hokage" kakashi said.

" one is said to have black hair and black eyes."

'probably the uchiha' anko thought.

"another is said to have brown hair and light baby pink eyes with a strange diamond on her forehead" tsunade's voice I got smaller towards the end. Her fist clenched. She continued.

"one is said to have orange hair and yellow eyes with a small dog that follows her around everywhere."

the inuzake clan leader got upset.

" and the last one is said to have long blonde hair and dark diamond blue eyes

and is supposedly the leader. We only know her name which is said to be Kagome Uzumaki."


End file.
